The present invention relates, in general, to electronic packages and, more particularly, to a package assembly for more rigidly supporting an electronic die on a mounting board.
Electronic packages are used to house a wide variety of electronic devices. Typically, these packages are mounted to a printed circuit board. A specific example of such a packaged electronic device is an accelerometer, which may for example be mounted on a circuit board used in an automobile to activate an air-bag. In an accelerometer application, it is important that the package holding the accelerometer device be mounted rigidly so that, for example, erroneous vibrations from an automobile do not interfere with the proper sensing of vehicle acceleration or deceleration.
In a prior package, a separate support bracket is attached to the accelerometer package with an adhesive, and the support itself is mounted to extra holes in the circuit board to provide additional rigidity for the package. Although this prior approach provides sufficient rigidity for proper functioning of the accelerometer, it has the disadvantages of the need for additional assembly components and steps, and also the need for a larger foot-print on the circuit board due to the extra surface area required for mounting the bracket.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic package assembly that provides a rigid mount to a circuit board, but is less expensive and occupies less board area than prior package assemblies.